Technical Custom
|related = Rebel Rusty Rebel Technical Technical Aqua |variants = |makeyear = |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Bobcat (needle) Bobcat Worn(dial texture) |inttxd = Bobcat Worn |carcols = COLOR SET 1 |wheeltype = Off-road |flags = }} }} }} |modelsets = |modelname = technical3 |handlingname = TECHNICAL3 |textlabelname = TECHNICAL3 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 50 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Karin Technical Custom is a modified variant of the Technical, featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Gunrunning update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Technical Custom is a compact two-door pickup truck which features a very linear design, similar to that of a fourth generation . In-game, it is essentially a Technical, but adds a tow hitch on the back that is connected to a large frame coming from under the truck bed. It also has a non-rusted body with rusted mirrors, wider fenders, and its badge has been moved from its grille to the plate holder. Aside from its standard on the rear bed, the Technical Custom has the option to add a mounted Minigun and armor plating for the chassis. Current Design Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto Online The Technical Custom essentially performs the same as the Technical, and is claimed to feature a V8 engine, sharing a V8 model too, which provides an above-average amount of power to all four wheels and is able to keep the vehicle moving without loss of traction. On road, the Technical Custom has ample acceleration and a reasonable top speed in line with other trucks. It stays flat in the corners for a truck with its size and height, but will have more chances to roll over due to the extra weight in the back of the truck. Its ride, however, is stiff and punishing. The Technical seats only two in its spartan cab, plus a gunner on its modified truck bed. The weight of the gun on the back will increase oversteer in certain situations. Off-road, the Technical Custom is easily one of the best off-road vehicles in the game. Its high ground clearance, 4-wheel drive and fat off-road tires allow the Technical to negotiate hills and rocks with ease, and it has a a bit higher chance of a rollover than the normal Rebel. The diesel engine provides ample power, and will easily cause wheel spin when going up steep and slippery hills, but if the driver feathers the throttle, the Technical will make use of all of its grip well and climb hills easily. The Technical can reach relatively high speeds off-road, and landing right from jumps has the suspension taking in all the impact, leaving the body undamaged. The truck has a short wheelbase, although "beaching" the truck is still a danger the driver must watch, especially when rock climbing with the truck. *The Technical Custom comes equipped with a Soviet 50 caliber machine gun, which has devastating power against pedestrians and unarmored vehicles, making it a good choice for an escort vehicle. The vehicle is able to kill most NPCs and players in one to two hits and take down most helicopters or vehicles in less than twenty. *The second option is a mounted Minigun, which behaves like many mounted miniguns found on other vehicles. Although not very powerful, the high fire rate makes it great against unarmored targets and cars. GTA Online Overview Technical Custom= V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} |-| Machine Gun= ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.18 |file_range = 500 / 1640 |file_ammo = 750 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = ~ 333 RPM |observed_ammo = Box magazine (unlimited capacity) |observed_reload_mechanism = Charging handle |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} |-| Minigun= ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.05 |file_range = 500 / 1640 |file_ammo = 750 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = ~ 1,200 RPM |observed_ammo = Box magazine (unlimited capacity) |observed_reload_mechanism = |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Image Gallery TechnicalCustom-GTAO-customized.png|A fully modified Technical Custom as it appears during a Bunker resupply job. TechnicalCustom-GTAO-front-cannon2.png|Technical Custom with a custom cannon. (rear quarter view) TechnicalCustom-GTAO-comparison-front.png|Comparison between the Technical Custom (left) and the Technical (right) TechnicalCustom-GTAO-comparison-frontQ.png|Comparison between the Technical Custom (background) and the Technical (foreground) TechnicalCustom-GTAO-comparison-rearQ.png|Comparison between the Technical Custom (foreground) and the Technical (background) Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Technical Custom will appear in a Bunker Resupply job. This particular version comes with a large defense bullbar and framing over the hood area, as well as a roll cage on the roof. The windows are protected with steel plating covering the uppermost side of the windshield, door and rear windows, leaving small gaps in them. The Technical Custom also carries a mounted Minigun and features custom off-road wheels. See Also *Rebel - Standard, clean version of the Technical Custom. *Rusty Rebel - Standard version of the Technical Custom. *Technical - Base version of the Technical Custom introduced in Heists Update. *Technical Aqua - an amphibious variant introduced in Import/Export update. Navigation }} pl:Technical hu:Technical Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Karin Category:Pickup Trucks Category:SUTs Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Vehicles With Multiple Diffs Category:All wheel drive vehicles